


The Truest Form

by NoxyHart



Series: Family Ties [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: Dean and Sam were doing research when Dean jokingly puts the hell hound glasses on Sam. Sam comes to a startling revelation that the glasses can see more then just hell hounds and decides to wear them around the bunker to get a better look at the angels who call it home.





	The Truest Form

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own it! Just playing around with it.

_The Truest Form_

“Dean give me a hand!” Sam snapped as he struggled with the heavy books he was carrying for their latest case. “These books are heavier then they look!”

Dean looked up from where he was playing with the latest pair of hell hound glasses that they had made. Raphael was frowning at the laughter that came from the hunter’s mouth when Dean saw his brother. The archangel seemed confused as to why the hunter wasn’t rushing to help his brother.

Six months ago Chuck had shown up out of the blue looking upset. The man had explained that things were going to start getting bad and they needed to be prepared. He revealed to the very shocked hunters that he was God and went to work. The first thing he did after settling into the bunker was to return with Michael, who looked both battered and confused and in Adam’s body but he seemed please to meet them and seemed happy to meet his true vessel even if he wouldn’t be using Dean.

Chuck explained that Adam had relinquished his body to Michael and the First Born had been ‘reset’ for lack of a better term, to before everything had gone to ruin in Heaven. Of course after the First Born had been settled in Chuck wasted no time in doing the same to Lucifer even if the Second Born had been harder to fix. Needless to say Lucifer spent his first week back at the bunker feeling weak staying in his room until he felt strong and safe enough to come back. After that the Devil seemed to feel right at home and actually tried to make friends with Sam and Dean.

Raphael was a different story. The Third Born was more then eager to meet Sam and Dean and pelted them with an assortment of questions. The archangel also seemed to have a difficult time understanding that humans needed sleep and would often wake them the first week he was there. Luckily enough Lucifer had been quick to rein him in. The problems didn’t start until Chuck went after his youngest archangel.

Where ever the youngest had been held it wasn’t pretty. When Chuck had arrived with him, Gabriel had been dirty and covered in blood and wounds. The first thing the angel had done when Chuck had appeared with him was try to run away. The blonde had been scared and confused and Chuck explained that he didn’t have a chance to heal his youngest because of the danger they were in.

Sam had acted quickly. He pulled off his own shirt and wrapped it around the small blonde and gently led the panicked angel to him room. Sam had diligently removed every stitch holding the archangel’s mouth shut before stripping him down and getting him clean and his wounds tended. After two months of Sam’s care, since the blonde was terrified to let anyone else near him, Gabriel was back to his old self once more and Team Free Will was now backed by the Four Archangels of Heaven.

“Dean!” Sam snapped. 

The older hunter stood and brought the glasses over and put them on Sam’s face. “Look at that Sammy. Now you look like a real nerd!”

“DEAN!” Sam snapped as the books nearly slipped from his grasp, but his brother just ran off, leaving him there

There was the gentle scraping of a chair across the floor and Raphael stood and came over to Sam. “I can help you if you’d like Sam.”

Sam turned his gaze from his the doorway his brother vanished down to look at the archangel only to freeze. Sam had no explanation as to what he was seeing other then it had to be the glasses his brother put on him. There was no possible way that he could be seeing this otherwise without his eyes burning out of his skull.

Raphael was surrounded with his burning Grace. Instead of fire it seemed more like his Grace was shimmering like water. It was a clear blue, much like the water of the tropics but burned brightly. Around his head was a shimmering watery halo that matched his Grace. The most shocking thing to Sam was the large bronze wings that were folded tightly against the Third Born’s back. 

As Raphael took several of the books away those large wings flared out a bit, no doubt to help steady the archangel with the added weight. “There. I’m sorry that Dean ran off on you but can I ask you why you felt the need to gather all these books when you simply could have asked me for the answers you seek? I am the Loreist of Heaven after all.”

Sam stared at the archangel still a bit too stunned to speak. “Umm…”

Raphael frowned and turned to look at the hunter. “Are you alright Sam? Would you like me to take those glasses off you?”

“What? Oh! No. It’s okay.” Sam said, quickly setting the books down. “I just… I think I’m going to go kill Dean is all. Thank you for the help Raphael. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

With that Sam rushed from the room and went straight to his room. He yanked the glasses off and stared at them. What was going on? Why was he seeing angel wings and halos? It had to be the glasses, of that he was sure but why were they doing it? He hadn’t heard tell that it would reveal an angel too.

Sam calmed down and tried to rationalize his thinking. Maybe the glasses only work on specific types of beings like archangels and hell hounds. He honestly couldn’t remember if they had worked on Crowley or Castiel. Turning the glasses over in his hands he knew that there was only one thing that he could do. Sam had to test the glasses again. This time he’d be prepared. 

 

Sam crept quietly toward the library, glasses held tight in his hand. He knew that this was a long shot but he’d rather do it when he was sure he wouldn’t be noticed which was why he waited for his brother to be alone with Castiel. He knew the two were dating even if they did try to keep it a secret. It made him happy to now that his brother was happy even if he did want to hide that happiness.

“I missed you.” Came Dean’s soft voice.

“And I missed you.” Came Castiel’s husky reply. “Are you sure we’re okay here?”

“Yeah. The Feathered Flock went back to Heaven and everyone else is asleep.” Dean assured the angel. “No more pretending for now.”

Sam peeked around the corner and saw Castiel leaning against the table. Dean was standing in front of him, one hand on the angel’s waist and the other resting on the back of his neck. Dean pulled the angel into a gentle kiss, their lips pressing together softly before the hunter pulled back, resting his brow against Castiel’s. Sam smiled at the tenderness he could see between the two before he pulled back and put the glasses on.

Ducking back around Sam felt his jaw hit the floor. Neither Castiel nor his brother had moved but there was a big difference in the room. Castiel had a smoky blue glow around him that was constantly shifting and moving. Around the angel’s head was a ring of the same smoky blue but it looked more solid. The biggest shock for Sam were the angel’s wings.

Castiel black wings weren’t folded up like his brother’s had been. Instead the angel’s wings were unfurled but they were curled around Dean, hiding his brother from sight. Dean didn’t seem to mind the feathers even though Sam could see his brother was brushing up against those black feathers. Everything Dean did though Castiel would smile and the wings would curl up a bit more. It seemed like Castiel enjoyed having his hunter in his wings. 

Pulling back Sam sat down hard. The glasses really did let him see an angel in his truest form. Taking the glasses off Sam stared at them hard. What was he going to do with this information? Should he tell Dean? Or maybe the angels? Maybe he should at least tell Chuck what was going on.

Sam shook his head suddenly as a new thought struck him. If they knew that he could see their true form with the glasses then they might take them away. He couldn’t let that happen. He wanted to see the others too. Staring at the glasses Sam came up with a plan. He knew how he could use the glasses and get away with it. Gripping the lens tightly Sam carefully stood and crept away, never even alerting his brother and Castiel that he had ever been there.

 

“Why are you wearing glasses?” Came the voice from behind him. 

Sam twitched and braced himself, ready to face the First Born archangel. Sam had taken the glasses to a local eye doctor and presented the woman with the broken frames. He asked if she could put them into a new set of frames since the lens hadn’t been damaged and soon had a brand new pair of hell hound glasses. Since they looked nothing like the other pain he was certain that no one would catch on to what he did.

“Because I realized I was straining my eyes. I was getting headaches more often so I got a new pair.” Sam said, turning to look at Michael.

The angel frowned and moved closer making Sam sit up a bit more to better take in the angel’s look. Michael was glowing with his Grace, just like Raphael had been but the First Born’s look was completely different. Instead of the watery appearance that the Third Born had, Michael looked like he was engulfed in a burning blue fire. Even the archangel’s halo was a ring of flickering blue flames.

Sam’s eyes flicked from that burning halo of twisting flames to the large wings. Michael’s eggshell colored wings were resting comfortably against his back but for some reason all the feathers were puffed up. It reminded Sam of a cat when it was scared, only in this case it was the feathers of an archangel standing on end instead of fur.

“If you’re not feeling good you should come to one of us or Gabriel.” Michael said, his wings puffing up even more. “We can fix whatever ailment your body has. Better then any mortal device anyway.”

“I’ll be fine Michael.” Sam assured him but it seemed to make the angel even more upset.

“Sam, you and Dean are under our care. If you get sick or hurt then it falls on our heads to take care of you.” Michael said, his puffy wings flaring a bit.

“He said he’s fine Michael. Pull that stick out of your ears.” Lucifer said as he came in the door carrying a bag of groceries. “If Sam was concerned he would have come to us. I’m sure. Right Sam?”

Sam blinked, nodding numbly as he stared at Lucifer. “Yeah.”

Lucifer was completely different then his brothers. Instead of the blue that he had been expecting Lucifer was still the red he knew from before he had been fixed. His Grace was red but despite the color it looked almost as if his Grace were made of ice. The Second Born’s Grace even glinted like particles of ice as it swirled around the tall blonde angel. Drawing his eyes up Sam stared at the halo of what looked like twinkling red stars that surrounded his head, which made sense as he was called ‘The Morningstar’. Behind the blonde rested a pair of nearly blinding white wings that seemed to be completely relaxed.

“See Michael? Sam is fine.” Lucifer assured.

Sam watched as Michael’s feathers seemed to deflate with the First Born as he turned back to the hunter. “I apologize Sam. I tend to be a bit protective over the younger ones.”

“More like overbearing.” Lucifer said, his wings twitching. “Speaking of younger ones, Gabriel will be coming home tomorrow.” 

Sam straightened; he missed the youngest archangel. “Really?”

Lucifer nodded. “He’s almost done healing the other angels. I’m just sorry it took so long. I know you care for him.”

Sam flushed. “Shout it out to the world why don’t you?”

Lucifer laughed, his wings flaring out. “Sam you have my blessing to be with him. What Gabby and I had is long over.”

Sam sighed and looked down but started when a shadow covered him. Looking up he saw Michael smiling at him, one of his wings extended out over him, wrapping protectively around him. If that wasn’t enough the First Born came over and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Sam… If you want to be with Gabriel then you have our blessing. We want to see both of you happy okay?” Michael said, his wing curling tighter around him, making Sam feel safe despite not feeling any feathers. “So will you at least think about telling him?”

Sam sighed and leaned back into that large wing, even if he couldn’t feel it. “What about Chuck? Won’t he say anything?”

Lucifer let out a snort and his wings flared open. “I’ll handle him.” He said, his wings settling again. “Just be ready to ask Gabby out on a date okay?”

Sam smiled. “Thanks.” 

The Second Born nodded and vanished towards the kitchen with Michael watching.

“So when are you going to tell Lucifer you love him?” Sam asked.

Michael startled so hard a few feathers came loose from his wings and burned up before they hit the ground. “What?”

“I tell Gabe I love him and you tell Lucifer you love him. Deal?” Sam asked holding out his hand.

Michael stared at Sam before smirking. “Deal.” He said shaking the hunter’s hand. “Shame you won’t tell Gabby anytime soon.”

“We’ll see about that.” Sam said, thinking that it was a good thing that Gabriel was coming home soon.

 

Sam startled awake, not sure what had woke him and was slightly disoriented. Reaching up he knocked the glasses he had been wearing partly off his face. Glancing up he saw someone but with the glasses half on and half off he couldn’t tell who it was. Pulling them off he looked up and realized it was just Chuck, who was sitting a tray down next to him.

“Sorry Sam. I wasn’t trying to startle you. You missed dinner so I brought you some.” Chuck said, sliding the tray with a several slices of ham, mac and cheese, green beans, and a fresh roll with a glass of chocolate milk. “Still one of your favorite right?”

Sam nodded and began eating. “Thank you. I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“You’re only human.” Chuck reminded. “You’re expected to need rest.”

The hunter nodded and continued eating, setting his glasses aside. Chuck watched him carefully, making sure the hunter was eating. After a few moments Chuck let out a sigh and looked up at Sam, curiosity burning in those blue eyes.

“Michael came to me a few hours ago.” The deity said. “He said he was concerned about how you are feeling.”

Sam let out a groan. “He told you I was wearing glasses.”

Chuck nodded with a smile. “Yeah. It upset him.”

“There’s nothing to be upset about. I’ve just been straining my eyes lately. Even Lucifer told him that.” Sam protested. “I’m fine. This isn’t anything life threatening.”

“Not to you maybe but to Michael it is.” Chuck said. “He sees it as a sign of your mortality and it scares him.”

That brought Sam to a screeching halt. “What? Michael is… Is he scared of us dying?”

Chuck picked up a cup of coffee that appeared and took a drink. “Michael is new when it comes for caring for people. He sees you wearing glasses as a sign of you aging and he’s uncertain how to handle that. He just got his family back together and you have become part of that family. He’s afraid to think there might be a day when you’re gone.”

Sam felt like crap. “I didn’t mean to upset him. I didn’t even think about what me wearing glasses would mean to him.”

Chuck clasped a hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine. I have a plan for you and your brother. Don’t worry. Just don’t snap too hard on Michael when he starts to hover again okay?”

Sam nodded. “I promise. And thank you for dinner.”

Chuck nodded and stood, taking the now empty plate and glass and putting them back on the tray. Sam pulled his book close again and grabbed the glasses again. He looked curiously at them before putting them on and turning to look at Chuck. Sam honestly hadn’t expected them to work on God himself but to his utter shock they did.

Chuck had no physical features and was completely engulfed in a bright white glow that outlined his small vessel. There was no gender that he could tell but the white body was streaked through with flecks of gold that moved along the body before phasing out and starting over again. The only visible features were eight huge wings the were folded tightly against Chuck’s back that were flecked with that same gold and his eyes, which were two spots of gold in a featureless face.

Sam stared at him for a moment and before he could even think about it he called out to the god. “Hey Chuck!”

Chuck turned those gold eyes to him, those wings flaring out. “Yes Sam?”

“Can I have your blessing to date Gabriel?” Sam blurted out.

Chuck laughed. “Sam you don’t need my blessing to be happy. If my son makes you happy then by all means…Please date him. Just don’t be surprised if you find that he has a bit of baggage with him.”

Sam let out a humorless chuckle. “No problems there. Thanks Chuck. This means a lot to me. And if you could…Mike and Lucifer need some encouragement too.”

The deity laughed. “I’ll get right on that. Thank you. Goodnight Sam. Gabriel will be home first thing in the morning.”

With that the deity left. It took Sam a minute before he registered that Chuck had referred to the Bunker as home. It gave him hope that maybe his family would stay together now. Taking the glasses off he looked at them with a smile. It seemed like ever since he found out the secret things had been getting better and better. 

Closing his book Sam grabbed the glasses and headed to his room. Tomorrow he was going to see Gabriel in more ways then one. After seeing the true forms of the archangels, Chuck and Castiel, Sam was a bit excited to see what the youngest archangel would look like. After all the book he was reading didn’t say much other then that the archangel Gabriel had ‘wings of the purest gold that shone like the sun’. They couldn’t be that great could they?

 

Sam couldn’t stop himself from staring at Gabriel like he had been doing for most of the evening. When it was almost time for the youngest archangel to come home, Dean had suggested that they throw him a welcome home party since it had been months since the Fourth Born had been home. Chuck had readily agreed and with a snap the bunker was party ready.

There were drinks, food, and sweets of all kind all lay out on the table. The walls were covered with streamers and balloons. There was even a big banner that said ‘Welcome Home!’ on it. Dean had given Chuck a thumbs up and declared them ready. Ten minutes later had Gabriel coming in and looking both shocked and moved at the touching scene. Sam couldn’t help but smile at the way such a small thing had made Gabriel’s day. Of course Sam decided to wait before putting on his glasses. He didn’t want to raise any suspicion.

Sam had of course gone right over to the youngest and gave him a hug. “Welcome home Gabe. We missed you.”

Gabriel smiled as Sam pulled back. “I can see that. I wasn’t expecting this. Really.”

“What can I say? It’s been a while. I’m just glad you’re back.” Sam said. 

The way those gold eyes had lit up had made Sam’s heart flutter. Of course when he turned around he saw Michael smirking at him as if to say ‘I told you’. With a grin Sam leaned over and gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek, making the youngest archangel give him a sappy grin. Turning back to grab himself some food, the hunter was aware that Michael’s jaw had dropped and the First Born was staring at him in shock.

About halfway through the party Sam’s cell phone pinged with a reminder he had set up and he made it sound like a text message. He pulled out his cell phone and after a moment let out a huff and pulled out his glass so he could read it, drawing a curious look from Gabriel. Michael was quick to grab his younger brother, no doubt explaining about Sam’s ‘problem’. As he did it allowed Sam to gape at the vision that was his archangel.

Gabriel was beautiful. His Grace swirled and shimmered in blue that was similar to Michael’s in appearance but that blue was streaked with a beautiful gold, much like Chuck’s had been. Gabriel’s halo was also a beautiful gold but it looked more like an actual golden halo and was decorated with four points as it spun in a lazy circle around his head. 

The most impressive thing about the archangel were then six large golden wings that were folded behind his back. The thing about Gabriel’s wings were that at first Sam thought he had a single pair like his brothers but when Gabriel started play fighting with Lucifer, his wings had flared, revealing the there were actually three sets of wings. The book he had been reading hadn’t done the description justice.

“How much longer are you going to stare at them Sammich?” 

Sam blinked at the sound of the archangel’s voice, drawn out of his study by Gabriel’s words. “What?”

Gabriel turned to face him, setting his drink down, drawing confused looks from everyone else. “I asked you how long you were going to stare at my wings. If you take a picture you can stare at them for as long as you want.”

The hunter flushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re talking to a Master Healer Sam.” Gabriel said. “When Michael told me the first thing I did was check your eyes before checking your glasses. Imagine my surprise to find that you don’t really need them.”

“Gabe I—”

“I’m not mad Sam.” Gabriel said. “I just think it’s cute that you thought you could hide it from me.”

“Wait what’s going on?” Dean asked. “Sam are you okay?”

“He’s been wearing glasses.” Michael said. “He said his eyes were strained and wouldn’t let me heal it so I asked Gabriel to fix him.”

Dean turned to Sam. “Why didn’t you say anything Sam?”

“Because my eyes are fine Dean!” Sam insisted. “The glass I’m wearing are the hell hound glasses. I had the lens put into new frames.”

“Why would you do that?” Castiel asked looking confused.

“Turns out the glasses weren’t only able to see hell hounds.” Sam said with a flush.

Lucifer let out a sigh. “Let me guess…Your pair lets you see us am I right?”

Sam flushed and nodded making Dean look confused before snapping out. “What do you mean ‘see us’? You guys are standing right there!”

“What he means is that the glasses Sam has were made with a certain type holy oil. This oil was blessed in a certain way that allows them to see everything.” Raphael said. “Meaning he can see our true forms while we are in our vessels. It explains why he freaked out a bit when you put them on him the other day. You could see me couldn’t you Sam?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I thought it was just a one time thing so I tired it again on Cas. After I realized it worked I kept wearing them because I wanted to see you guys. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I guess you want them now huh?”

Chuck shook his head. “You can keep them Sam but you should have said something. You could have gotten hurt. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Sam left out a sigh of relief and was about to sit when Gabriel walked over to the hunter. Sam stared as Gabriel stood before him and very slowly extended all six of his golden wings while drawing on his Grace, making his eyes glow blue and his power swell. The hunter stared slacked jawed at the youngest archangel.

“Beautiful…” Sam breathed out.

Gabriel smiled. “Thanks Sam. You’re not bad looking yourself.”

The hunter flushed and looked down before looking back up. “Gabriel? I was wondering…Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

The youngest archangel’s eyes went wide and those golden wings puffed up in shock. “A date? I think I’d like that.”

Sam smiled and leaned in and kissed the angel gently before pulling back and turning to Michael. “Your turn.”

The First Born paled and then flushed. Lucifer sighed and walked over and grabbed the First Born before kissing him hard. Sam started laughing as Raphael’s jaw fell open while Castiel seemed to watching intently. After Lucifer pulled back Michael looked up at him in shock before pulling him a close and into another kiss before they both vanished. 

Castiel looked down after they left and seemed a bit sad but moved to get himself another drink. Dean, having scraped his jaw up off the floor, seemed to realize that there was a problem with his angel. He watched as Castiel got a sandwich and chips, no doubt for his hunter, and two more beers. He brought both over with a smile. Dean frowned and took both only to set them aside before grabbing Castiel’s trench coat in both hand and pulling the angel close so that their lips slammed together in a hard kiss.

“I’m sorry Cas. I’m sorry I hid us away for so long.” Dean said when the kiss ended. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Castiel smiled up at his hunter. “I think you’re off to a great start.”

Sam chuckled and pulled Gabriel close. “At least everyone is happy again.”

Gabriel turned to Raphael. “I’m sorry your mate can’t be here.” 

Raphael smiled. “No need. Dad is bring Gadreel back for me. I’m going to be happy again soon. Just like you are Gabby.”

Gabriel smiled and gripped Sam tight and suddenly Sam found himself standing in his room with Gabriel. The archangel turned and reached up for the glasses. Sam balked and pulled back making Gabriel frown. 

“Trust me Sam. Close your eyes and let me take them off.” Gabriel said softly.

Sam stared at him for a minute before he nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Gabriel reach up and remove the glasses. A few seconds later there was a snap and Sam felt his shirt vanish. He was tempted to open his eyes but a bright light filled the room and Sam clenched his eyes closed. What in the world was Gabriel doing?!

A sudden warmth began trailing across Sam’s body and it took the hunter a minute to realize what it was. Gabriel was letting Sam feel his wings. The hunter reached up and slid his fingers into those downy feathers and gently stroked them, amazed by how soft and warm they were. Those feathers trailed along his skin for a few more minutes before they vanished along with the light.

Sam opened his eyes to find Gabriel smiling up at him. “Did you like that Sam?”

The hunter nodded and then let out a yawn. A quick glance proved that it was nearing two in the morning. With a snap Gabriel had them both dressed for bed with Sam in a pair of sleep pants and Gabriel in a pair of rose colored silk boxers. The two crawled into bed and Gabriel sat the glasses on the nightstand.

As the two got comfortable Gabriel looked up at Sam. “Sam…I know you just asked for a date but I want more.”

“How much more?” Sam asked curiously.

“Will you please be my mate eternal?” The archangel asked softly, holding out a single golden feather.

Sam took the feather and held it tightly in his hand while his other hand came up to slid into those golden locks of hair. “Of course I’ll be your mate eternal. I wouldn’t have it any other way Gabe. I love you.”

Gabriel buried his face into Sam’s chest. “I love you too Sam.”

If anyone else had put on the glasses they would have seen that Gabriel had three of his wings lying over Sam like a blanket. Same rolled over to pull Gabriel closer and revealed that Sam was beginning to get his own pair of wings. In the morning Gabriel would explain that as long as they were mated, Sam would never grow old or die and would soon be an archangel like him. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


End file.
